Paladore (Empath stories)
"If passing on my great knowledge to someone who will use it wisely is worth the cost of my life, then I will do so with no regrets." Paladore is a human character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History He was a wizard whom Papa Smurf had encountered as a young Smurf whom taught him everything he knew about magic. In the EMPATH story series, Paladore was a sorcerer who belonged to an order called the Eternals that had been fighting with a group of druids called Worlings from the beginning of time. He had foreseen Culliford Smurf's future and had given him the prophetic name of Abraham Smurf, indicating that Papa Smurf would lose one son only to gain many, and thus prepared the young Smurf for the future time when he would be the leader and father figure of many young Smurfs. Unfortunately, because Paladore and his people were in a constant battle with druids that would soon consume the last of them, most of Papa Smurf's training had to be done during his sleeping periods after he was given the Nocturnal Illumine that allowed the Smurf to communicate with Paladore even as he would be trapped in rock as a result of the battle. A few years prior to Empath's final return from Psychelia, Papa Smurf was summoned by Paladore to find a time capsule and unearth it so that he would find the object in it that would prevent the druids from escaping their imprisonment. The object turned out to be a stone ax, which was used in the final battle between Papa Smurf and the druid leader Worluk that stopped the moon beam from striking the Moonrock Amulet and thus sealed the druid leader back into the tree that he escaped from. After Worluk was defeated, Paladore saw that his role as Papa Smurf's mentor has ended and left him alone, pleased that he had taught his apprentice well and that Papa Smurf would pass on the knowledge he acquired to another generation. Personality He is a very brave, wise, and intelligent sorcerer who will use his powers for the benefit of all living beings, including humans and Smurfs. He takes his job as the protector of mankind very seriously and senses through seeing into Papa Smurf's future that his apprentice who will in time become a master sorcerer will also do the same. Clothing And Appearance Paladore wears a dark blue/purple robe with light grey underclothes and brown shoes. He has long grey hair that frames his bald head. Desired Voice Actor His desired voice actor would be Sir Patrick Stewart, who played Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Charles Xavier (a.k.a. Professor X) in the X-Men movie franchise. Notes *This version of Paladore is visually based on the image of Merlin from the Batman: The Brave And The Bold animated series, with elements of actor Sir Patrick Stewart's likeness (the most likely candidate for Paladore's voice actor) added in. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Elderly characters Category:Magic wand users